Red Avenger
by CancerLover69
Summary: The sequel to Mutant Jade Blood. Kankri is sucked back into a new trip. New trolls with appear and a few from the past he desperately wants to forget. But he isn't the only one with secrets in his family now, what does this world have in store for him this time around? Kankri X Nepeta and more ships along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Its back, the sequel of Mutant Jade Blood.**

**This is the disclaimer for the whole story, I don't own Homestuck but I did make this plot.**

**Enjoy! Super sorry for the long wait.**

**Thanks for telling me and I am sorry I spelt his name wrong, it should be fixed now. ^.^**

Kankri lost count of how many sweeps have passed since he left to find Handmaiden but he found things he never wanted to know. He has met people he never wanted to know and learned things he never should have. Kankri looks like he is nine but he is a lot older. He wears his tights, his cloak and black shirt; even though no one bothers anyone about their blood color anymore he still hides his. He likes the security it brings.

He walks around the village; it is near a port so he thinks about visiting Vriska. Maybe he will even see Eridan to scare him some. He keeps his face hidden most of the time so no one can tell who he is but if anyone pays attention to his horns then they know who he is. He is the only troll with such small horns after all.

Nepeta found him a few sweeps ago ( she is twelve now); she was a full grown adult. He was sad to see her but she hugged him and yelled at him for leaving her again. They travel together now; right now she is in the hotel while Kankri is looking around, if he doesn't come back soon though then Nepeta will meet him at the cave hive that they live in.

He sits down on a bench near a market and thinks back on his life. His father getting murdered twice, his grandmother's death three sweeps ago, Gamzee's rise to Grand High Blood, Kurloz staying in his grandma's hive since they were matesprit, and Sollux's death. His moirail's death hit him as hard as Kanaya's death did, Kanaya died naturally but Darkleer died protecting Feferi and Equius. No one knows this but Kankri personally culled the poor troll who did kill him, they were begging for death by the time Kankri was done with them and he happily gave it to them. He lost control of himself but what he doesn't know is that Handmaiden was watching him the whole time.

He sighs as he gets up, "get back here thief!" A green blood screams as a troll runs to Kankri with a fruit in his mouth. The troll has long bull horns and is wearing a rust orange Taurus sign on a black shirt with a black vest with torn arm holes with bones on it.

"Ha-ha," he laughs as he runs. The troll runs into Kankri and the both fall back.

"Ouch," Kankri says as he gets up. Blue blood trolls grab the thief and help Kankri up, "what the hell?"

"Take him away," a blue blood orders.

"Hey, put me down!" the troll yells and struggles.

"Hey," Kankri snaps and pulls out a few coins, "I will pay for what he took," they walk to the merchant and all the trolls look confused, "and I will take some of these too," Kankri gets apples and more of the fruit the troll had taken, "thanks."

"Thank you," the green blood says as he walks away with the troll.

"Thanks," he says, "names Rufioh, doll." Rufioh walks with Kankri since the blue bloods would only leave him alone if he did.

"I am Sign – Kankri," Kankri doesn't know why he is using his name again after so long but he is.

"Nice to meet ya," he says with a smile, Kankri looks away from the much taller troll. He hates how everyone is so much taller than him but he has learned to deal with it. Even though he knows he is done growing he knows he should be happy he is even this tall.

Kankri hands him a bag of fruit, "here, now you don't have to steal," he smiles and chuckles nervously.

"I was hungry and no one was going to help me so…." Kankri glares at him and Rufioh looks at the red glare coming from the hood.

"Everyone has a choice on what they do," Kankri growls, "you could have asked and I would have helped you. There are some nicer trolls here thanks to the Empress," Kankri looks forward as they keep walking. "Be ready for a fight," Kankri warns as they are surrounded.

"Hey," a purple blood honks, "where are you mother fuckers going?"

"Home," Kankri says as Ruifioh looks around slightly nervous, "now unless you want trouble I suggest…"

"Get them," the purple bloods quickly capture them. Kankri doesn't put up a fight as they drag them to the purple blood's castle and lock them in the dungeon, Rufioh struggles in shock though. The purple bloods almost kill him but Kankri bites his captor when they go near him with a club. Kankri start to snarl and fight back at the one who was holding him when the tried to hurt Rufioh so they stopped.

"Shit, not good," Rufioh says as he looks around the cage then down at his cuffs, "we need to figure out how to get out of here now."

Kankri chuckles, "don't worry," Kankri says. Rufioh looks at the chains on Kankri, Kankri's cuffs look like the Cancer sign and his legs are chained together. Kanrkri also as a chain contacting his arms and legs together. Rufioh only has his arms cuffed together, they must think Kankri is really dangerous, "I can get us out easily," Kankri throws his head back and his hood falls off. Kankri pulls a pin out of his hair and picks the lock on his cuffs then puts them down lightly as he locks them again then tucks the pin back into his hair. He makes it so it looks like he just slipped his hands out of the small holes.

"Whoa," Rufioh says, he looks at Kankri's bright red eyes. His eyes shouldn't be that bright unless he is an adult troll but he looks like a child to Rufioh, "mind helping me out doll?" The color isn't right either, it is too bring to be a rust blood.

Kankri walks to him and gets him out of the cuffs, "now then," Kankri walks to the bars and makes Rufioh hide in the shadows, "HEY GRAND HIGH FUCK!" He screams, "GET YOUR STUPID CARCASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Rufioh is shocked by his courage, or maybe he should call it stupidity. He looks at the tall troll that marches to the cell; Kankri's small hands grip the bars as the Grand High Blood walks to him. The purple blood has his face painted like a monster but his rage melts into happiness with a hint sadness.

"Hey Lil Kan bro," he says like he is actually happy to see the smaller troll.

"I told you what I go by now Gamzee," Kankri says bravely, "I am Signless and nothing else."

Rufioh has heard of that troll, a cherry blood troll that traveled with the Sufferer when he helped take down the hemoscale. He should be dead by now; maybe they just have the same title or his descendent. Everyone knows the Signless had a matesprit so it is always possible that they had grubs.

"You will always be Lil Kan bro to me bro," Gamzee says and looks back at Rufioh, "I see we got ourselves a little warm blood in the back." Gamzee growls back at Rufioh and Rufioh tries to go back further into the wall.

A growl escapes Kankri's lips, "I am the warmest blood out there so watch your tongue….. Brother," Kankri spits the last word with some venom, "your men kidnaped us while we were minding our own business so let us out."

The door opens and both trolls walk out, "sorry 'bout the treatment bro," Gamzee says, "stay and I will up and mother fucking make it up to ya and your friend."

Kankri looks back to see how uncomfortable Rufioh is, "not a good time," Kankri says, "I just want to be alone from my past. So please respect my wishes," he says and Gamzee nods, "besides my matesprit must be worried by now."

Gamzee shutters in fear, "oh shit, kitty bitch it here?" Kankri rolls his brightly colored eyes as he leaves; Rufioh stays right next to him. Kankri walks to a cave hive and Nepeta hugs him.

"Catkri," she says and looks at him worried, "where were mew?!" She is wearing clothes that Kanaya gave her before Kankri left since she had given Nepeta a pair that will fit her when she got older.

"I am sorry Nepeta, I was held up by the clown," Kankri explains, "Oh this is Rufioh," Rufioh waves to her while he looks around the nice hive.

"Nice to meet mew, Rufuroh," she says.

"Daddy!" A young male lime blood with nubby horns and a young female troll with cat horn jump Kankri, "welcome back," they say together. They are both only three sweeps old, the lime blood look just like Karkat and is named Kancir. The girl has olive blood and is named Meulin. Kancir is wearing a black turtle neck with a lime Cancer sign and black tights under it; Meulin is wearing an olive shirt with a black Leo sign and a black under shirt with a black skirt.

"Who is that daddy," Kancir asks first, he looks at the new troll closely. He is observant of all trolls because he likes to make sure that no one can hide things from him. He notices a small bulge in the troll's jacket.

"This is Rufioh," Kankri says, "he is a thief."

"Mew're a thief?" Meulin asks, she doesn't like the look on her brother's face, Rufioh is hiding something. She doesn't trust him now.

"He is more than a thief," Kancir says, "he has a secret!" He points to Ruifioh's back, "he is a mutant!"

**Well this is how the first chapter starts. **

**Tell me what you think so I know you guys want me to update. ^.^**

**Until next time. 69**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**Thanks for the nice reviews and here is the next chapter~!**

Rufioh is about to have a heart attack, the little lime blood figured him out so quickly. Troll bloods colors are fine now but his wings mark him as the only true mutant now.

All four of them start laughing as Rufioh starts to sweat, "Calm down," Kankri says, "Kancir and I aren't normal either," Kankri cuts his hand to show off his cherry blood, "technically we are mutant too." Kancir cuts his hand and shows him his lime blood; Rufioh is almost overwhelmed with the smell of sopor from the young troll and is glad when he covers his wound up. No one else notices the smell since they are used to it because Kancir is a little clumsy.

"But you are accepted," Rufioh says, "you don't have to worry about being culled."

Kankri rolls his eyes as he makes Rufioh lower his head, he uses his blood to give Rufioh red tips all over his head, "now you don't either. Cherry marks you as someone who is with me, a friend," Kankri explains, "so can we see?"

"Yeah show us purrlease," Meulin asks and Kancir is nodding next to her.

"I have never seen a troll with wings before," Kancir says with a smile and with his arms crossed.

He shows them his orange wings; he is shocked when he sees amazement in all of their eyes. Kankri hides his as quickly as it comes; he knows he has to stick to the script. Kankri sighs and tries to remember what he is supposed to say, he smiles when he does.

"We live in a world of equality so you shouldn't have to hide them, trust me Rufioh," he can't help but smile at the cherry blood.

"For blood maybe but no other mutations," Rufioh says, "so you helped make this new world?"

Kankri nods, "yes, my children also have titles already," he says, "Kancir is the Seer and Meulin is the Young Disciple. I wanted a world where I could live with my family in peace but we lost so many along the way for this peaceful world."

He frown as he thinks back to the cherry blood that covered his father's body, the two deaths he had watched happen to him. The sadness he had when he learned he will never see his father again, not in this world or the next. He will never be able to talk to him and say how much he loves him. He will never be able to see the world they created together or how Kankri has worked so hard to keep it the same as they envisioned it.

Kancir walks over, "I want a bigger title though since my title isn't long enough yet to be a real title like my sister's."

Rufioh looks at the smiling children and pats their heads; they are cute and so small. He is good with animals but he has never tried his hands with young trolls but he thinks he is doing it right.

Kankri is about to say something but stops when he senses a familiar presents, "stay in the cave and stay quiet," he orders as he walks outside with his hood up.

"Kankri," Rufioh asks, Nepeta just grabs her children to hide them away in the cave, Kancir grabs Rufioh's hand and pulls him with them. They all learned to never question when Kankri says hide because last time they did they almost all died.

Kankri stands outside to see Handmaiden, "hello Signless," she says, "I see you have met Rufioh," she says and holds out a note, "your lines for the next talk. Memorize them quickly."

Kankri snatches them away, "why do I have to do this," he asks as he reads over the preplanned conversation, "he seems like a good guy." He doesn't look up as he speaks, he knows that he needs to stick to the scrip he is given or risk losing everything again.

"Who will start the next revolution," Handmaiden adds, "and Handmaid and Doc Scratch don't like that. So unless you want us to come after your family then…" Kankri snarls and shoves the rust blood into a tree.

"Don't fucking threaten them," he snarls, "never fucking," she kisses him. He kisses her back then shoves her to the ground and spits to the side, "I want out after this."

Handmaiden chuckles as she stands, "and you will. After this your services will no longer be needed and you can just take care of that cute family you made," she says with an evil grin.

"What's the catch, with you and the Doc, there is always one," Kankri says. He isn't stupid enough to believe they do things out of the kindness in their hearts. He isn't that naive anymore.

"So smart," she chuckles and pats his check, "you will have to watch them grow old and die while you stay just like you are. Since you can't die till you cull me and that," she laughs, "won't be happening for at least another thousands of sweeps my cute little kismesis," Kankri is about to bark something back at her but she vanishes.

"Stupid Demoness," he snarls then he sighs and forces himself to calm down. Stay to script; protect them for as long as you can, this is what good fathers do, that's what Karkat did. He tries to justify his reasons for working with Doc Scratch, his reasons for being in a secret kismesis with Handmaiden; he is doing it to protect them. So what if one troll has to die, it won't be the first one he got killed. It is better than losing someone in his family.

He tucks the paper into his pocket and goes back inside, "clear," he calls and they all come back out, "Rufioh I want to help you fix this world again."

Rufioh is shocked, "wait, what Doll?" He knows how much Kankri has already been through thanks to the stories told about him and his father but he can't ask him to help now. Kankri has a family; he has young wrigglers he needs to raise. Rufioh looks at Kancir who is frowning at his father then looks at Rufioh and nods.

Kancir knows what is going on; he knows what is going to happen and what the outcome of this game will be. But he won't breathe a word to make anyone think he does know, Handmaid told him to stay quiet in one of his visions. He knows the story; he doesn't want history to repeat itself no matter how much it always does. This will be the one time it doesn't and he will make sure of that.

"Just do it," Kancir says and shocks everyone, "this world is still rotten! It needs someone to step in and fix it again, the first step was blood but now you guys need to make it equal for anyone no matter what they look like or what they have. Like if they have a disability or if a land dweller has gills!"

Kankri kneels down to Kancir, "is there something you are hiding from me," he asks. Kancir knows he screwed up now, but he can't tell the truth. He refuses to let her cull them all; he refuses to let anything happen to them! He isn't making any mistakes that could cost anyone's lives!

"I'm not, these are my beliefs! You had ones just like them when you were my age," Kancir says.

Kankri sits in front of him, "are you sure you aren't keeping any secrets, like say," Kankri looks like he is thinking, "a moirail perhaps," he says smiling and looks at his son.

Kancir's face lights up light green, he forgot to tell them that. He can't believe he forgot to tell them when he goes for his walks he meets up with his moirail, "no," he lies and Kankri smiles and pats his head.

"Alright," he stands up, "fine, well Rufioh, what do you say? Wanna come with me while I talk to the Empress and my half-sister who thinks I am I am dead?"

Rufioh laughs and nods, "why not, I still owe ya for the food Doll," he says, "this sounds easy anyway."

Kankri sighs, "That is what I used to think as well," he hugs Nepeta and his children, "I will be back in a few weeks."

"I want to come," Kancir says, "you will need a seer's help!" He says, Kankri can't help but think he hears the crumbling of paper as Kancir makes a fist.

Kankri shakes his head, "no Kancir," his note said whatever happens do NOT take anyone besides Rufioh, "stay and protect the family. It is your job to keep them safe from any danger that could come while I am gone. Got it," he asks and Kancir sadly nods. Kankri packs a bag and kisses his children's foreheads then kisses Nepeta.

"Be safe," she simply says, "and come back soon."

"I will, I promise," he says then leaves with Rufioh. Before they leave though, Nepeta fixes Rufioh's vest so his wings can come out of it. They leave but while they leave no one notices as Kancir grabs his cloak and sneaks out the back of the cave and leaves himself for his own adventure.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!69**

**Now I have a vote here for you people for the next chapter and if I don't get votes then I will never be able to update!**

**Now choose!**

**== Kankri and Rufioh travel**

**== Kancir sneaking out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey its a update! Thanks for telling me which you wanted.**

Rufioh and Kankri start their travels, though Kankri made sure his home was far away from the castle it would take a few days to travel there. Kankri wonder how much has really changed since the last time he has traveled around. He knows that blood is now just blood with a few trolls still clinging to the old ways but other than that he knows nothing else.

"So Doll," Rufioh says, "how do you start a revolution?"

"You talk," he says, "my father and I just spoke to everyone, we said what we thought and they either loved it or hated it and then they either follow you or they try to kill you. Once people take a hold of your idea they spread it and it will grow, as it grows more will hear about it and more will follow it or hate it. Either way it will continue to spread until it is known by everyone. Then you will have a large amount of followers who believe in you and an equally large amount of people who want you dead."

"That simple," Rufioh asks then chuckles.

"You also have to walk while talking, and be ready to dodge and outrun angry trolls with weapons," Rufioh chuckles, "oh and have protectors and supporters who are ready to hide you and keep you safe from everyone and yourself when you act like a idiot."

"I got the fleeing part down just fine," he moves his wings some, "and I think I will be fine since I'm not a idiot."

"Hey mutant," both look over at the blue blood, "what the hell are those," he points to the wings. Kankri walks in front of him.

"Don't be rude," he says and the troll looks at him annoyed then strikes Kankri down. Kankri slides away from the hit and rubs his jaw since he nicked him in the jaw.

"Kankri," Rufioh says shocked, "look that wasn't cool you little," Kankri walks over and throws his cloak off and at Rufioh.

"How dare you," he growls as he punches the blue blood down. Rufioh is shocked as he holds the red blood's cloak. He kicks the blue blood and breaks his nose, Rufioh always thought Kankri was a troll of peace but damn he can fight! Maybe that's what he has been doing during the time when he was gone.

"You don't fucking attack trolls for no reason or because of how they look you little," a rust blood appears and grabs his arm.

"Signless enough, calm down," the rust blood girl says and he calms down a lot. He stands down and gets his cloak back from Rufioh and hides his face with his hood.

"Sorry," he says, "I didn't mean to snap."

"I am your kismesis," she says and smacks the back of his head, "you don't attack trolls! How dare you flirt when you are with me!"

"He hit me first!" Kankri defends then the rust blood pulls her needles from her hair then kills the troll with a sudden wave of energy. Kankri doesn't even flinch at this.

"Now there no problem," she says and pushes both along, "now run along before more trolls come to fight." Kankri takes Rufioh's hand and pulls him away as the rust blood stays and mess with the body for a second then vanishes into green light.

"Kankri what was that," Rufioh asks. What just happen, first he snaps then a female troll claiming to be his kismesis kills someone because they touched him.

"A big secret," he says, "got it, that never happen! Handmaiden is a secret ok; she is just insurance my dad left me. Though we don't get along so that happens a lot. Don't tell anyone about her or she will make you her next victim, ok." Kankri talks quickly and strictly to show he means business but is also a little scared of her.

Rufioh nods and they walk calmly. Kankri is internally sighing, that was too close but that troll had it coming because of what he did. Though Handmaiden really shouldn't have come out, she could have ruined everything if he figures out who she is.

Rufioh is mad, Kankri just lied to him! LIED! Handmaiden, yeah right that was the Demoness! He is in a kismesis with the fucking Demoness. How did he fall so low as to be with someone like that?! Rufioh looks at him as he walks calmly but he looks troubled, maybe he doesn't know who she really is. He should tell him, right? That's what good trolls do and it would return the favor of saving him.

"Kankri," he looks at him, "so the Handmaiden." He hopes Kankri won't be too mad and besides it is better a good troll like him just stays with his real love.

"Weird hu," he says, "I know I should tell Nepeta but I feel bad about it. I just can't help it since I am not like my dad. Sure our love transients the quadrants but I can't help the black feelings I have for her. I know this puts you in a weird spot, and I am sorry for getting angry but it has happen since I lost my dad and I saw someone getting hurt. My dad wouldn't have let it happen so I shouldn't either."

Rufioh frown, how the hell does he tell him now? He can't go and say it now but what does he even say. Kankri is waiting, come on Rufioh speak!

"You are a troll dude, its fine," he says, "I will keep it a secret." Kankri smiles at him and they keep walking. This is going to be a long few days.

**Sorry this is a little shorter than normal, I think it is anyway. **

**Hope you liked it! ^.^**

**Ok, so stick with Kankri or go to Kancir?**


End file.
